A Mothers Secret
by Cindle Dale
Summary: Edward finds he has a sister, but she's a vampire like him. Elizabeth didnt tell him because she was afraid of her daughter. Erika was never the cause of her fathers death. Even though it was only an accident Elizabeth didnt believe it.
1. Who is Erika?

**A/N:Ok i kinda came up with this one on the spot so I'm going to need all the help I can get so tell me your ideas. CINDLE!**

* * *

(EPOV)

I stared at the TV screen not believing what I saw. How could this happen? "That's right, it seems to all the witnesses she just appeared out of nowhere. This 22 year old named Erika Mason saved the lives of thirteen people certain to fall off the edge of the building…" Erika? It couldn't be. Could it? Did my parents not tell me I had a sister? It had to be she looked so much like mother. But a vampire? That part was obvious she had blond hair and almost black eyes. She was beautiful, possibly more than Rosalie. A vampire? How could this have happened? Her fair skin gave her away too, and the bloodthirsty look in her eyes hidden so well it was barely noticeable even to another vampire. She looked lethal.

I stared some more at the TV hardly comprehending what the reporter was saying. I heard Bella come down the stairs and stand in front of me but I didn't react. I was too shocked to respond.

"Edward? Is everything ok?" she asked hesitantly. I quickly shut my mouth and looked up at her throwing a smile at her to reassure her. It didn't work

"Everything's fine Bella, don't worry." She turned to the tv and her mouth dropped open too.

"wh-what the hell? Who is that! Edward?" she gapped at the screen along with me. "Erika…Mason." Her mouth dropped open a little more. "How? Who? Ed do you think she could…be…your sister?" she asked barely choking the words out.

"I think its more than possible. Bella how could I have not have known about it?" I stood up angrily as a revelation hit me. "Carlisle!" I ran through the house until I got to his office slamming the door down. He sat behind his desk looking at papers as usual.

"Yes Edward?" he asked in his ever calm voice. It only infuriated me more. It was all I could do just to keep my voice under control.

"Who is Erika Mason?" the fury tumbled out in my voice involuntarily.

"Erika?" he frowned in confusion. "Who's Erika?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." He frowned some more in concentration.

"Erika, Erika, oh yes I remember your mother spoke her name once. She told me to protect her but that was way before she became delirious nonetheless she only said it once so I never thought about it again but now I do remember. I thought she was like your mother's friend or something. Who is she?"

"I think she's my sister." I replied the fury seeping out of me slowly calming me down. "but I cant be certain, the only problem is Carlisle…she's a vampire too." Carlisle gapped at me almost as bad as Bella had. Only he was more controlled.

"but…how could that have happened? is she a new vampire?" his face bacame scared.

"i seriously doubt it. she looks only about 22 and thats what the reporter said. carlisle i think she might be like us. there was a hungry look in her eyes that unmistakible but she also saved 13 people from death."

"its possiable she could be like us. but if she had never met another vampire like us then why would she be like that? it makes no sense. she couldnt have met Tanya in Denali. Tanya would have told us."

"maybe she came around like you did." i sugested.

"well thats possible, its even probable. the only thing is where was she when you and your mother were on you deathbeds?"

"I don't know Carlisle,but I intend to find out."

"now edward," his voice was being resonable. "lets not rush into this. if we are going to meet her we need to get bella away from here to do it in case she is a danger. we also might want to bring proof of who you are so she'll know that you are who you say you are. also Edward what if this is just a coinidence?""well i guess we'll find out soon wont we? i Dont intend to let her go and not speak to her. i have to know Carlisle, i have to."

* * *

A/N: **well theres my first chap be sure to tell me what you think of the idea cuz ive already got a plan in my head. i'd mucho apriciative of some criticisicm. (but pleaz try to keep it constructive gracias) im posting new chap tommorow and its gonna be LOOOONG so be sure to check it out**

**!CINDLE!**


	2. Remembering Names

**a/n:Thank you sooooo much for letting me know this was a good idea. Btw when I get to the part about Erika's confession about what really happened the whole thing wasn't my idea it was a mixture of mine and Hayley's so I thank her too it was really ingenious about where Erika had been during Edwards childhood and why her mother blamed her for her fathers death. (Idk if y'all noticed but I kinda just gave sum stuff away ******** hee hee muh bad.) neway ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!**

**CINDLE!

* * *

**

(EPOV)

"Edward? Is everything ok? Honey I know this is a shock but tell me what's wrong, baby." Silence for a second. She was hoping I would answer, fat chance I would stay silent if it killed mm. Why should anyone know what I'm thinking, it's for me to know only. They should just butt out some times. But not Bella, usually she would be first person I would tell but not this time, any I would take these thoughts to the grave. Why did mother never tell me? I had a right to know! She's my sister vampire or not! She had no right to keep that from me. After much concentration over many hours I somewhat remembered why the name caught my attention from the start. Well the Erika part at least, I had never heard the Mason tacked on at the end but mother had talked about Erika. I knew that my father was dead. Since I had been about thirteen years old mother had told me that my father had died of an accident, a freak accident although she never gave me any ideas as to how or what had happened only to stay away from a girl named Erika at all costs.

"Edward! Why won't you talk to me!" he voice suddenly softened. "Honey, please." Her voice cracked "please talk to me. Don't keep this from me." I stood up from my seat on the edge of the bed that hadn't changed since I had sat down there six hours ago. No wonder Bella was worried about me. I walked over to the door and opened it very slowly so she would know I was doing it reluctantly.

One look at her face with her tear streaked face and puppy dog eyes and I slammed the door in her face. Apparently she had been crying for longer than I had thought. I stayed by the door listening to her silently cry for a few seconds before I heard her run down the stairs and out the door. A few seconds later her truck started with a deafening roar. It idled for a few moments before it pulled out of the driveway. It killed me that I had hurt her but I just needed a little bit of time. Ok scratch that I needed a lot of time before I would be ready to talk about this.

I walked back over to the bed and plopped down going into some state between awake and asleep even though I knew I couldn't this was a time when I wished I could just sleep for once and go into a place in my mind where nothing could touch me. It was in this state that I faintly heard my door being slammed open with such force it was ripped straight off its hinges.

"Edward Anthony! What the hell do think you're doing hurting her like that!" I heard Alice yell at me from across the room. She came up to the side of me yanking the pillow I had stuffed under my head and smacking me in the face with it. If she was looking for a reaction, she sure got it. I jerked up so fast the pillow went flying out of her hand and across the room.

"I was thinking she would only confuse and irritate me more than I already am!" I shot back to her surprise.

"So you're saying she only irritates you now? And here I was thinking you might have possibly loved her. Well I guess I was wrong about that. " her face contorted in her anger.

"Alice you know that's not what I meant. All i'm saying is once you tell Bella one thing she never stops asking questions about it and after a while it kinda starts to get annoying." I tried to control my voice.

"Maybe if you asked her to not ask questions she might not. You should know by now that she would do anything for you. She loves you enough to respect your space but she got worried after a while. You were in here for eight or nine hours since this after noon and most of the time she spent crying on my shoulder or Esme's but the whole time all she worried about was you. Only you Edward and here you are slamming the door in her face refusing to talk to her. Totally shutting her out and putting up barriers between you two. How are you going to marry her when you can't even tell her what's got you in this mood? I know it's because of Erika but she doesn't know that. So why don't you tell her?" she was being reasonable now and I was beginning to see what she was getting at.

"Alice what everyone doesn't understand is that whoever she is or says she is all my mother told me about her was that I should stay away from her. That she was the cause of my father's death when I was thirteen. She never told me what happened I was at a boarding school at the time but she told me that a girl named Erika was the cause and I should stay as far away from her as possible."

"What? You mean Erika, your sister, was the one who killed your father? But why would she do that? "she asked perplexed.

"My guess is that she was already a vampire at the time. Mother said she saw fathers body only once but it had engrossed her so much she wouldn't go into detail about it. Then the body disappeared. So did Erika. Mother never spoke of either again. Wait, Carlisle said mother said for him to _protect_ Erika. Why would she say that if she believed Erika to have killed her husband?"

"Maybe what she meant was "please protect Edward from Erika." ' " Alice said with a burst of inspiration. "That would explain a lot, if she told Carlisle to protect you. She was probably afraid that she wouldn't live through her illness and was scared she would come after you once Elizabeth was dead."

"That could be." I agreed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked hesitantly no doubt wondering if he was going to start yelling again. To her surprise he didn't he was calm.

"I'm going to find her. She's not the only vampire around here. So I can't be scared of some one just like me. I wouldn't be some human defenseless to her and she would know that. Also I would have the upper hand of being able to read her thoughts." I smiled at the thought of her being defenseless instead of me.

"Whoa Sparky calm down now and take this slowly. Personally I think you should go mend things with Bella by apologizing first then you can go and hunt down Erika, ok?" I grimaced inwardly because I knew she was right I should go see Bella first before I even thought about doing anything else.

"Yes I think you're right. Thank you Alice." I stood and hugged her quickly before tearing out of the room.

I didn't even think of going to get my car. I needed to run. So I ran as fast as I could to Bella's house. I stopped right before I got to her house remembering Charlie didn't know I could run so fast. I sneaked around front so I could pretend Alice had dropped me off to explain for the missing car in the driveway.

Charlie met me at the door with a face that clearly told me to get the hell off his porch and away from his daughter but I ignored him and walked right in. his face got redder if it was possible and he was yelling at me the whole time I was walking up the stairs to her room.

Totally shooting the "Edwards not a vampire" thing out the wind I opened the door so fast and hard it came straight off the hinges dropping behind me. It didn't faze me though I just kept walking over to the side of the bed Bella was at scooping her up and walking over to the window.

That was when Charlie started throwing punches at me not that I really even felt them. All I could think about was this beautiful tear streaked girl curled up asleep in my arms. Nothing else mattered at that point other than getting her out of this house to a place where I could talk to her. Charlie defiantly wasn't going to stop me even if he thought he could. As soon as I opened the window I jumped out and started running. I could hear Charlie shouting obscenities after me but I didn't care. Bella didn't even startle from the jump. I guess she's getting used to it.

I ran far away from forks hardly thinking about where I was going when suddenly I came into the meadow when I finally told Bella everything about me. How much I couldn't live without her.

I found a spot in the grass and sat down; she only moved enough to change into a more comfortable position. I shook her gently until she awoke staring up at me with those brilliant eyes. Did she have to be so beautiful?

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I've been a jerk. I know you love me I should know I can tell you anything. I should know I can confide in you when I cant to anyone else. Oh love, I'm so sorry I-" at this Bella possibly the only thing she could to get me to stop rambling, she kissed me. I threw my self into that kiss pulling her closer. Feeling my strength to let her go wane I forced myself to stop the kiss.

"Edward, of course I forgive you. I love you, how could I not forgive you." She kissed me again before adding. "I know what's going on Ed, your worried about your sister. Well I'm not I'm worried about you." I put my face in her hair relieved.

"I still shouldn't have done that to you, slamming the door in your face. I just couldn't bare to see your pretty face crying." I stroked her cheek, before I kissed it.

She finally looked at her surroundings shocked.

"Edward, how did we get here?"

"Oh shit Charlie! He's probably going to have a restraining order out for me!"

"Ed! What did you do?" she jumped up and started walking in the direction of the highway. I followed right behind her not trying to stop her.

"Well it's kind of funny if you think about it. You see bells I kind of ripped your door off the hinges and jumped out of the window with you in my arms and your father punching me and cussing me out no biggie." I started laughing as she spun around almost ran into me.

"You. Did. WHAT!" she screamed. "How could you be so careless! Edward!" she groaned and sank to the ground on her knees. I knelt down beside her putting an arm around her which she shook off.

"Well Charlie wouldn't have let me talk to you otherwise so I did the only thing I could. I got out of there with you and ran as fast as I could." I think she snorted at the fact I had said it was the only way. "I didn't know I would bring you here though." I thought aloud.

She thought about it a minute.

"Ok, well I will TRY to explain if you will tell me what you are thinking about Erika." I was afraid she was going to ask that.

"What do you want to know?"

"What has got you so scared about it that you would seclude yourself from everyone you love?" she glanced at me before immediately dropping her eyes again.

"Well really Bell all it was I needed some time to think. There was something about the name Erika that reminded me of my human life. So I needed to concentrate."

"You could have at least told me." she interrupted in a whisper more talking to herself. "I might not have been so worried then."

I touched her cheek and pulled her face up to mine kissing her softly. "I know love and I'm so sorry about that." I replied sincerely. She kissed me and nodded her head.

"You were saying." She prompted.

"When my father died when I was thirteen I was away at some boarding school or another. Mother never told me what exactly happened, only to stay away from someone named Erika. I never heard Erika Mason, only Erika. Which is why I was so surprised, if it hadn't been for the Erika and Mason put together I wouldn't have been so shocked to find some one who is possibly my sister and possibly a vampire. Make sense?" I grinned.

"somewhat." She said shoving me onto my back into the grass. She crawled over to me and laid her head on my chest with one arm on either side, holding onto me. I wrapped my arms around her smelling her sweet scent.

"Are you going to try and find her?" she asked sadly.

"Well Bella I don't think I'll be able to live with myself until I do know that I know she exists. I just don't know how to go about it. She defiantly doesn't know I'm a vampire and probably doesn't even know I exist which doesn't help my case at all. But I think that's the only way she will believe me. Bella I don't know what to do." She kissed me before answering.

"Go with your instincts heaven knows their much better than mine. Also I think you should talk to Alice it might help you gauge her initial reaction."

"Bella that's a wonderful idea! And you say my instincts are better than yours." I laughed.

"Well they are I just have better ideas when the time calls for them." She replied looking up at me grinning.

"That's what I'll do then I'll talk to Alice then I'll go find Erika. Bella have I ever told you you're a genius?"

"Why yes you have I just doubt it sometimes with my being such a klutz sometimes." She laughed this time, and then rested her head back on my chest. She picked up my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I said absentmindedly her touch was memorizing making it hard to think.

"I think we should go back before Charlie turns from worried parent to Chief Swan." I groaned at the thought.

"Now Bella did you HAVE to bring that up right this second?"

"Why yes I did." She grinned at her triumph.

"Ok let's go before he sends out a search party." I looked at my watch. "It's been about an hour he'll defiantly be worried love. You sure you don't want to stay with…Alice tonight?" he asked with a sly wink.

"Actually I think staying with…Alice would be a very good idea." I winked back at him. "But were still going to have to go see Charlie so you don'tget totally killed for jumping out of a window with me in your a

"The truth?" I hinted "maybe even all of the truth. Coming home with a wedding ring on your finger would probably be the biggest wake up call of his life."

"Do you want to give him a heart attack? Of course not! Although I think the whole "Edward is a normal human just like Bella." Is on a bit shaky ground right now."

I laughed "a bit? I think we pretty much shot that one to the wind."

"Yea I guess so." She giggled. She started to stand up so I did to. We walked back to the head of the trail never letting each others hands go. I kissed it before throwing her onto my back and taking off at a jog for me. it was still very fast for Bella and I thought about how I wouldn't have to carry her much longer sleeping or awake and it scared me to think her beautiful fragrance that called to me so might be altered with that changing. But there was nothing I could do to prevent it, Bella was set in her mind she would become a vampire whether it was by me or someone else. That was what scared me the most, not being there for her when it happened.

My thoughts moved to Erika. Where could she be? Would she be able to resist Bella even though she saved those thirteen people? Bella. I couldn't let Bella be around her when I met her. At least not the first meeting, that had to be alone. I couldn't let Bella get hurt by her. I just couldn't let it happen. Bella had to be safe no matter what; she was the most important thing in my life. She was what mattered the most and no matter what she would always come first and I wouldn't let Erika hurt her like she did my father, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N:Ok this ones pretty long and it took me FOREVER to write so y'all had better love me to infinity and beyond! chuckles a joke own joke oh come on don't you get it "to infinity and beyond?" toys story? Duh. Oh forget it neway I hope you like this chapter. I couldn't really think of a good ending and just kept continuing writing until about now which is like three in tha morning so im pretty and want to go to bed but instead im writing this long ass authors note which no doubt you stopped reading at the toy story joke but oh well. I hope you liked this chap now review and tell me whether or not I should go into the whole "telling Charlie Edwards a vamp" or not cuz I haven't quite made up my mind. Btw I dnt write lemons in case your wondering so you don't have to worry about that. R&R please I need the confidence boost if you don't min. byeas! **

**!CINDLE!**


	3. guess who

**A/N: in case you were wondering (you probably weren't but oh well) the concert was awesome! There was a new band called Hurt then there was Seether, Breaking Benjamin, and the amazing Three Days Grace! It was a mega concert. Anyway sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been reading a lot instead of writing so I'm sorry. And now on to the next chapter!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**(EPOV)**

**"**Maybe if you would calm down a little,**" **Bella coached rubbing my arm affectionately. "You would see this isn't going to kill you. Just remember you can't exactly suffer from a heart attack so I think your safe on that count. And since you can't have a heart attack I don't think you're going to die from shock." She laughed uncomfortably, more like forcing it out.

I had been thinking, dreaming, and dreading about this meeting I knew was about to commence soon.

After weeks of careful information gathering we had found where Erika lived and although I still loathed the thought of Bella being in the same room with a very surprised and possibly lethal vampire, she had insisted on coming along. Alice being with us eased my mind a bit, but only a bit.

We had arrived at Erika's apartment only moments but already I was having a strange sense of foreboding.

_Edward this is making no sense. _Alice's thoughts called to me. _Why cant I see what's going to happen? It's just like with the wolves. I can't make anything out. Edward imp starting to have second thoughts about this._

"What can you tell?" I asked in a whisper too low for Bella to hear much less understand.

_Well I know she will arrive in about…78 seconds, she will be alone and unsuspecting, but I can't tell you anything after that._

"Let's get ready then." I replied a louder than before. I sat up and pulled Bella to me explaining to her that she should just stay out of the way and not bring any unnecessary attention to herself. I reminded her about how unpredictable and dangerous surprised vampires could be. She listened intently and then when I was done Alice and I sat back farther on the couch looking relaxed hoping Bella would do the same.

_Three…two…one…_

Alice's thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the side door in the kitchen. I heard keys fall onto the counter and as usual some else's thoughts invaded my mind. Only instead of what I had expected she was singing rock lyrics in her head which told me she was totally unaware there was anyone in her house.

_It's not too late! It's never too late!_

I caught the irony in those particular lyrics and what we are and without thinking I chuckled softly, causing Bella to tense and Erika's thoughts to stop abruptly and end making complete thoughts. She put up her mental defenses and although we were harmless to her she didn't know that yet and until she did she was going to be as alert as possible. In the same situation I would have done the same so I didn't blame her.

She rounded the corner slowly then jumped around tensed like a cat about to spring.

Then she got a good look at me and many emotions crossed her face and mind. Confusion, doubt, shock then confusion again as she doubted herself. When the words came out of her mouth it was with as much doubt mixed with hope as she was feeling.

"Edward?" she shook her head as if it would make me go away as quickly as I had appeared. "Eddy can it possibly be you?" she muttered then like a lioness in a cage that had just found a way out, she sprang at me.

**A/N: ok this is REALLY short but it's for a reason I swear! Well you got a long chapter last time it was only fair you get a short one******** no just joking actually its because I like cliffhangers it really makes you want to read more. By the way I've already got chapter four halfway written and I have chap 10 for my other story too and will be posting it today or tomorrow so until next time remember I love you to infinity and beyond. (Hehe that just never gets old I think that's going to be my new quote.) Byeas!**

**!CINDLE!**


	4. Can it really be you?

**A/N: Ok this is going to be a LONG chapter. (just letting you know now.) ******

Chap. 4

(ErPOV)

I stared at him dumbfounded. It couldn't possibly be. He should be dead or very old he should NOT be alive and look around 17 or 18. And how did he know where I was and how to get in?

Then it didn't matter, I decided. He was here and that was all that mattered. As the realization hit me I moved for the first time since I had laid eyes on him.

I ran towards him attempting to hug him but, he moved aside too quickly. Instead I fell towards the couch having barely enough time to catch myself before I fell onto the girl who was sitting there.

I was grabbed by the arm and thrown backwards onto the closet door behind me with so much force it was split in half.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" he growled menacingly. Ouch, that one hurt. Why would I be after the girl? And why the hostility? Oh no did mother tell him something against me? I would have thought she would have never spoken about me. Edward would never have known the difference anyway; he had never seen me before. So why would mother even bring me up loathing me the way she did after she blamed me for fathers death?

Then it hit me. The reason why Edward could have moved out of the way so quickly and then throw me across the room hard enough to break the door. Edward had to be a vampire too. But that was impossible; I had never met another vampire before so how could he be one too? It couldn't be hereditary. No he couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Eddy, I wasn't-"

"Don't even try that _Erika_" he spit out my name like it was a disease. "I know what you are."

Well that answered my question. Only a vampire could know about another vampire and live to tell about it.

"How?" I asked hesitantly not sure if I really wanted an answer.

"Only a vampire could attack a human so fast." He replied disgust traced in his voice.

Against my better judgment a laugh escaped me, but all it did was infuriate him more. He started towards me his fists raised.

"Edward," the girl behind him piped up suddenly realizing what he was about to do. "Don't do anything you'll regret." He seemed to think hard for a moment before turning and sitting beside her on the couch.

I stood up from the debris that littered the floor. "If you will only listen to me you would know I wasn't after the girl, who can no doubted move just as fast as you." I turned to the girl curious. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." She answered without a second thought.

"No I mean how long have you been a vampire?"

"I'm not a vampire."

I raised an eyebrow and addressed Edward. "you keep a human with you? How very unsportsmanlike of you. Lure them into a false sense of security telling them you would never _dream _of hurting them. Then when you become to hungry to res-"

"Don't you dare! I would never, could never hurt Bella!" he yelled furiously from his seat.

I teased. "Maybe not now but you will. It happens to even the best of us."

I said thinking back to my darling James whom I had loved so much. But his blood had called to me too strongly and like an alcoholic in a room with the most expensive liquor you could imagine I just couldn't resist.

"Edward would never hurt Bella."

I jerked my head around to the other voice at the end of the couch. It was another girl with a pixie like appearance.

"Another human?" I clucked my tongue. "Well Ed aren't we hungry today?" I laughed but he still took it the wrong way tensing despite the humans attempt to calm him.

"I am not a human thank you very much. I am one of our kind." The other girl said defiantly. "And in any case we don't hunt humans."

Don't hunt humans? How can you not hunt humans, they are the only ones too hunt.

"To answer that particular question, no we do not hunt humans we hunt the wildlife around where we live. Just because we were made into monsters does not mean we have to live up to it."

"I didn't ask any question."

"You thought it." He said confidently.

"Well then if I thought it you didn't hear it." He smiled maliciously.

"Cant Me? How can you know that for sure?"

Could he possibly? I had a power but if was a very subtle one. Could others have powers too?

"Well if you could read my mind you would know I don't intend to hurt the human and was only joking. But you didn't so apparently you can't read my mind."

"Joking or not don't even THINK about getting anywhere close to Bella or I swear you will have my family to deal with." He lowered his head and his next words came out in such a serious voice there was no way I could doubt it even if I had wanted to. "Especially me."

I threw my hand up in surrender. "Ok whatever you say. So how's your… life been?" I asked in an easy tone.

He seemed shocked by the sudden change of subject but answered just the same.

"It's been pretty uneventful. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well I missed pretty much all of it…so to speak. Actually I missed all of it now that I think about it."

"Whose fault is that?" he asked accusingly.

"Well if you're wondering, it wasn't mine it was our parents, but I'll explain that some other time."

"Like I said I'll find out any way if you think about it."

"Well then I'll just have to watch what I think from now on now wont I." I smiled to show him I was being sarcastic. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Oh where are my manners. Umm…I'm sorry your name slipped my mind…"

"It's Bella." She supplied.

"Bella then would you like something to drink? I usually don't keep human drinks around the house but sometimes they don't taste too bad. Same with food, sometimes it tastes quite good."

"Umm…thanks yea I would like something to drink." She smiled sweetly.

I stood up and started to walk past her. Then stopped dead in my tracks. The girl had tossed her head shaking her hair and I caught the scent that she was giving off. I turned to her, my eyes glazing over and going black. I could feel it. Apparently Edward could too. He picked up the human and set her in between himself and the other vamp. God with that smell how had they NOT killed her yet! She smelled so sweet it was almost sickening, a smell you couldn't resist.

Edward growled at me telling me to keep my distance. Somehow I tore myself from the room and into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and got the only Dr. Pepper I had left. , then slowly walked back into the living room. I walked over to the human and stopped breathing so I could hand her the drink, then set back down on the other seat in the room.

"I'm sorry. Surely Edwards told you how sweet you smell. That won't happen again I promise." Edward snorted. "What you don't believe me? Then I guess you really can't read my mind!"

"Yes I can you mind just isn't making any sense. All I'm getting is emotions, your not making coherent thoughts."

"Eddy? Would you mind if I asked you something…personal?" I had to ask now or I would never find the courage later.

"Depends."

"ok me' going to assume that won't include this. How did you become a vampire?"

"Well…" he started out unsurely. "Mother and I had the Spanish flu. Our doctor cared for the both of us. When mother died… he changed me to save me."

I was confused. "Your doctor changed you? So he was one of us?"

He smiled. "Yes he was."

Wow.

"How could he stand that? Wasn't there human blood everywhere?"

"He had been practicing to deny himself of it for many years."

"How many?" for some reason I had a feeling that depending on their age would tell me if I should be threatened by them?

"Over three hundred."

I sat back farther, scared.

"Oh I guess that would explain how much time he had had to…practice. But it doesn't explain why he would want to in the first place. Why deny our only food source?"

He hung his head. "It's not your only food source. Our family survives on the wildlife around us, Deer, bears and other large creatures usually. Like I said just because we were made into monsters doesn't mean we have to actually be one. We have compassion for the human race." He lifted his head to glare at me.

His last comment defiantly answered my earlier question about whether or not mother had said anything about me to him. Apparently she did exactly what I thought she had. Didn't claim me except to tell everyone I was the one who had killed her husband, my father. Too bad she walked in to late to see that other vampire, Jane she had said her name was, leave three days earlier. All mother had seen was father on the floor covered in blood and me a finally finished vampire sitting beside him in the fetal position scared the pain I had been in would return and would leave me on fire withering on the floor screaming for help again. When mother had seen what I was only moments later (she already had suspicions about strange creatures in the region after the massacre by "cannibals" which never really was cannibals it was a very large vampire clan.) she had took one look at me with fear and disgust in her eyes then ran screaming away. She never talked to me again.

"I don't have compassion?" I asked daring him.

"Not from what I've heard."

"Well maybe sometime I will have to set you straight on that." I replied putting up defenses around my mind so he wouldn't know about that just now. "Umm…Eddy-"

"Don't call me that." he said in a low intense whisper.

The girl playfully slapped him on the arm. "Be nice." She said to Edward then turned to me. "Don't feel bad he doesn't let me call him that either. I don't know what he has wrong with that name."

"It's what moth-"

"How do you know that you where never there." He asked suddenly perplexed.

"Well when mom found me, she talked about you a lot. She always called you Eddy or Eddy-poo. Bit annoying really. I never said anything about it though. I just couldn't imagine a 17 year old who liked being called "Eddy-poo"" I laughed. He didn't. "Okay," the humor suddenly faded at his glowering face. The girl didn't stop laughing, though she did do her best to hide it. "Well I don't know about you three but I have to be at work in…" I paused to look at my watch. "Shit in 5 minutes." Well it would be easier to run now that I'm going to be late. "So I guess I will see ya'll some time soon."

He stood up pulling the girl with him.

"Yea I guess we'll see you later…Erika." He said. I moved to walk over to him but hesitated wondering whether I should or not.

The girl detached herself from Edward who got very angry at it and moved towards me until the pixie held him back. The girl walked over to me and very bravely wrapped her arms around me.

"Goodbye Erika." I was touched by her courage and sweetness and hugged her back.

"Good bye Bella. I hope we meet again."

"We will don't worry about that." she said confidently then let go of me and walked gracefully out the door with a scowling Edward trailing after her.

**A/N: ok this took a while to write. I would have posted days ago if I could have gotten online. But I couldn't so I didn't. ******** Now that I have finally gotten Three Days Grace out of my head I have Seether and Hurt in there. Gaaaa its getting a bit crowded with two bands over twenty songs AND my own thoughts. Lol anyway i'm sorry it took me so long to post. I thought I hadn't finished but I had. Nicole stop planning my death please bcuz knowing you it would be slow and painful like making me stare at some really hot guy tied up for hours so there is your chapter so u had better love me 4EVER! Until next time I L-O-V-E all of you!!!**

**!CINDLE!**


End file.
